


afternoon delight

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Multi, Penis touching, Watersports, hot steamy lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Everybody/Everybody
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



All of the cats got together when it was warm and fucked because that’s their favorite time of day is when it’s sunny. They all got naked unless they already weren’t wearing clothes and got ready to fuck. They fucked in alphabetical order to make it easier for the author.

Alonzo was a six foot ginger Tom with spikey bangs and an even spiker penis he wasbgood at fucking anf also makin love (ehich are totaly different) he also had high delicate insteps which turned Bombalurina on (i hope she is ballerina cat) Bombalurina had size Dd Breats and was 38'21'43' which are thr ideal measurmentd anf she was jelaous 

let me oick your feet she daid and he let her thej he pulled out his five inch dick and siad i have sometbing elesenyou would lick

ew no i only suck toes she said then livked his foot ahain it felt kinda good so he jacked off amd cummed everywhere it felt good while that was happening bustophet jones was fucking her which wasnt as good as thr tatse of foot but sijce he was anshort brown tom w a thick dick it was prerty good and also shebdidnt have to see his face whej he was behind het 

not even carbucketty who wa esting jonesees ass wanted to see his face bur xarbucketty was rrslly hetting into it sucking bsutophers balls and making mmm boises as she ran his tounge along that sweet sweet hole which was also sweety but she had a sweat kinks onit was alright she wanted to out her finger in his ass hur he was probabkt a virgin so intesdt she moves up to lick bombaljrinas spiked clit 

gus the thester cat was readin a book he was a small grsh tom with steioes and the ginger twink etcetera was sucking his dong whole hetting pegged but demeter who jas the green bad dragon dolphin modle difk pumping away. since gus liked to bust it open on the weekends he culd fit four of etceteras fingerss and a vibrator in his ass it was scexy to watch

the js had to fuck each other excoet instead of gucking it was watersports whivh meant they had to hang out on a nonporous surgace jemima sgarted by emptying half her bladder on jennyanydotds who drank it thirsrity then she put the reast on jellylorum who didnt drink it be wsuebshe was trtinf not ti pee

pleasee dont make me drink i csnnot pee

why jot

is wmbarassing and also wet

jemima and jennyanydotd each grabbed one of her arms and tickled her mercileslely she siqlaed and kicked hur tehy held her downw and then she pissed herself which got in her fut and she was cery embaraases 

since u wet tourself you have to be bottom

makes no sense

too bad then jemima wrapped her thisgh around jellylorums head and suffoctwd her in pussy

mungojerrie and rumpleteazer were very posssesive of each ither sepsite the fact that fhey were brother sister cousns (their parents had alonbeen siblings bc cats dont care about incrst) and they even fucked under a sheet which was super sad becahse everyone else wanted to earch rumoleteezer hit that especiallt since he was moving his hios with suck passionad force mungojerries breasts were bouncing evrrywhere 

depsit ethe lack of visible peen macavity munkistrap mistoffelees and pouncival were having a circle jerk warching. they all wanted to pretened they were steiaght but the way mistoffelees eyes lingered on munkstraps fat cock suggestedd otherwise. and when rum tum tugger the best dick sucker in catland came over they fit all of their dicks into his mouth which was very atheltic and axfobatic and required a lot of touching 

i cannot finish under these conditions pouncival said. macavity get over here so we can do the princeton rub while jot making eye contact

depsite intercural being hair when so hairy they didnt it anywsys leaving munkstrp and mistoffelees touching dicks and avoiding eye cotnact 

munk mistoffelees skad 

misto

i want to touch tour pengins

okay 

they jacked each other off qnd then kissed pasisonately as their true loces was consumed in the fires if sesire 

hey wha abbout me rum tum tugger the best dick sucker in carland said 

go give old deutromony head

he is domming skinbkeshanks and the rumpus cat, see theyre both fucking rach other eith vegetables whole he lisstens to abba

he is a weird weird domn rumpleteazer said he was still gigivng his sister the goods tho 

victoria and grizabella howervr were definetoy oeut there grizabella had tird victoria up in sone rope bondage upside down and was drupoing some hot hot wax on her which would fake off her fur

fuck u victoria said 

too bad this id whag you geet its either this or some spanking 

ahh ow hot

is in fire dummy she kissed victotia also isnt eveb stikcing to fur your big babat

next time i am being domn and so much vetter qt this then she bit grizabella on the tits which made them bith bitr each other and even the ctad in the piss puddlt quit pisisng to watch and clap and give advice like "bute her nipples more" and "ahh im cuming" 

THE DEND


End file.
